


Just Another Day in the Office

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Apologetic!Sherlock, Attempted Mounting, Human!John, M/M, Minor Violence, Needy!Sherlock, No Actual Bestiality, Protective!Sherlock, Werewolf!Sherlock, bottom!John, caretaker!John, lycanthropy, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579154">‘Not Your Average Stroll in the Park’</a>  Breaking and entering is an expected portion of every case. But now that Sherlock had revealed his secret, it was bound to make an appearance in a case sooner or later. Human!Sherlock-smut version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> There was a slight miscommunication before rp started and it turns out that writing werewolf smut (understandably) squicks Mer, so, with her permission, I also wrote a [Filthy Remix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1656764) with ALL the werewolf smut.

John panted as he ducked behind some filing cabinets. Of _course_ Sherlock had taken off on his own. And of _course_ there were half a dozen mafia types looking for them. He watched as three stepped into the room, looking for him. He took a breath as he took aim.

The lock on the office door he was sure held the evidence he needed clicked open under his picks and Sherlock straightened with a triumphant grin when the _pop pop pop_ of a familiar gun sounded from downstairs. He froze, instinct to check on the health of his mate warring with the logical knowledge that John had let off three shots in rapid succession and hadn't been returned upon which meant that he'd taken care of all present threats and was fine. After a moment, logic won and he ducked into the office to begin rifling through the desk drawers.

John stood. There were three more out there and God only knew where Sherlock had got to. As quiet as he could he moved past the three goons, looking around a moment before heading up the stairs.

Necessary documents finally in hand, Sherlock moved to the door, preparing to rejoin John on the first floor when he heard footsteps. Footsteps that he knew and more footsteps that he did not, coming from opposite ends of the hallway. At their paces, he knew the three criminals would surprise John when he came around the corner. He'd never shed his clothes faster.

John still had his gun out as he moved down the hall. This was possibly the stupidest thing they'd ever done together. Suddenly he heard a growl and broke into a run, knowing Sherlock had changed. There was the bang of a gun and a yelp.

He'd twisted in the air in time and the bullet had only grazed his side but now the need to protect his mate from imminent harm was joined by anger at having been attacked. Snarling, he crouched low and sprang forward with all the strength of his wolf legs, powerful jaw ripping violently into the offender's throat. The two humans on either side of the shooter shouted in surprise, turning their guns on him as he followed the fool caught in his teeth to the floor.

John came around the corner and took two quick shots. "Sherlock!"

The remaining two criminals dropped on either side of his prey and his head snapped up at the call, muzzle dripping with blood. Sherlock whipped about, finding John at the end of the hall, staring at him with wide eyes. _Mate_ the wolf growled, and he turned, breaking into a run towards the human, snarling as the scent of fear spiked as he neared.

For half a moment John nearly took another shot. But it was _Sherlock_. He dropped his gun and tried to brace himself for whatever was about to happen. After all, he had to trust.

The lycanthrope leaped, tackling the man, and they tumbled through the hallway until they landed with Sherlock's front paws pinning down his mate's shoulders, back paws braced on either side of slender hips. His human was staring up at him with wide eyes, face drizzled with the blood falling from his fur. He lowered his head to fixate one of his eyes on his mate's and snarled low. He needed to mount his mate and he needed to do it now.

"Sher...Sherlock." John reached up to smooth a hand down down his side. "It's me, Sherlock. We need to get out of here before the police arrive."

Sherlock only stepped back as far as replacing his back paws with his front on either side of John’s hips. The man under him smiled up at him before moving to get up and Sherlock growled and knocked him back down again. He wasn’t _getting it_. Blue eyes widened further and he bent his head to get his teeth into the waistband of John’s jeans, tugging harshly, pointedly.

John's breath caught. "Sherlock. You're a) in wolf form, b) covered in blood, and c) in the same building as six dead men that we _really_ shouldn't be caught next to. I can certainly appreciate the moment, but this is not the time or place. And I need to see to your wound."

Sherlock paused, John's words sinking in. he wouldn't be able to transform now but he didn't need to be human to leave. He released the fabric from his teeth and stepped fully away for John to let him stand, turning away to lead him to the room where the files and his clothes had been dropped.

"Okay." John pulled it out and texted Lestrade. "I'm sure he or Mycroft will clean this up. Let's get the hell out of here."

Without another word, Sherlock turned and trotted through the door, leading John out of the small office building and through side streets back to Baker Street, painfully aware of his current form and the attention they could draw if not careful. Most people knew his face better than John's, finding him, for some reason, more important, but that didn't mean John wouldn't be recognised.

John stuck close by him until they were safely home. "Let me get my med kit."

Sherlock got onto the couch and laid down, trying to concentrate on turning back. It was closer to the new moon than the full and it taxed him immensely to change outside of that three-day window. He wasn’t sure how long it took him but when he became aware of his body again, it was human and face down in the cushions. John’s finger were already attending to his wound, humming softly from above him.

"That was a brave thing you did," said John softly, finishing with the stitches. "You saved my life."

“How could I not, John?” he murmured, barely finding the strength to speak. Though his mind was clear, his body was fuzzy and he couldn’t lift his head, much less open his eyes. “It’s usually you saving my life. It’s about time I could return you the favour.” He still needed his mate but he had no physical energy to initiate and it soured his mood.

John smoothed his hands up his back before wiping away the blood with a warm rag. "What do you need from me?"

“I need to be inside you,” he responded, voice a low rumble. Firm hands gripped Sherlock tight and rolled him onto his back, his cock already hard from when he had tried mounting John at the office.

John leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling out the lube. "Okay love. I'll take good care of you, I promise." He shucked his clothes, stroking his chest.

Sherlock hummed lightly as a slick hand stroked his cock, a warm weight settling over his thighs. “I want to touch you,” he whispered. Fingers threaded through his own before the hand on his cock disappeared and John began to moan in earnest. He may not be able to see right now, but he could picture with perfect clarity the way John was spreading himself open above him.

John groaned as he lowered himself onto Sherlock's thick cock. He didn't know what made him like this, but he loved the feel of him. And if this was what he needed, he'd happily give it to him. Bracing himself he started riding him slowly.

The feel of being engulfed by John made his fingers twitch around John’s involuntarily and he moaned low in his chest. He needed to reaffirm the bond with his mate but he knew it wasn’t something that he would be able to do properly right now. But this, John, riding him, would be enough. “I love you.”

John smiled softly. "I love you too. You need this, don't you?"

“Yes. I’m sorry I tried to--” He cut himself off, swallowed hard. If he had pressed mounting John in his lycanthrope form, how much would that have damaged their relationship? As friends, their relationship had been strong, but he still felt as lovers that it was fragile. He was always wary that he would say or do something that would make John finally realise that he’d had enough. “I needed you,” he repeated simply.

"I know," John leaned down and kissed him. "Just, the wolf thing...doesn't feel right to me to be with you like that. I'm still learning to trust the wolf, okay, Sherlock? Doesn't mean I don't trust you, doesn't mean I won't always say no. But being intimate, like this, I need your human form. I do love you though."

“I understand that it’s... not...” he paused, groaning as John rippled around him, “good, that I want to mount you when I’m as the wolf, but my instincts are strongest then. I’m... worried that you’ll do something that the wolf will take as a challenge, that I’ll hurt you.”

"I trust you, Sherlock," John repeated, grinding down against him and reached to stroke his own cock. "No matter what form you're in."

Loving the whimpers John made as he approached orgasm, Sherlock fought his own body to open his eyes, the sight of his mate writhing to orgasm on his cock like a dream. He could only hope he hadn't actually fallen asleep and that this wasn't all a dream.

"So beautiful," murmured John. "Come for me, love."

Sherlock groaned and did so, orgasm like a slow wash through his exhausted body until he almost blacked out. Above him he could hear John groaning as semen landed on his stomach and his cock was gripped tightly with the force of what John’s own orgasm did to his body.

John peppered his face with kisses before getting up and getting the warm rag to clean them up.

He almost purred as a warm rag was washed over his stomach, thighs, and cock, and then whimpered when John started to step away. He would have grabbed the man’s wrist if he could. “Please. Don’t leave.”

"Okay love." John kissed him and dropped the rag on the coffee table, climbing on top of him and holding him close.

The firm, heavy weight of his mate settled on top of him, shoulder to ankle, and this time, he think he did purr. "I'm going to go to sleep now," he mumbled into the hair tickling his lips.

"Good." John snuggled up under his chin.

Exhausted and primal side sated by the fucking, Sherlock finally let his brain shut off.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review, and don’t forget to come visit [Mer](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [Kat](http://TheMadKatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also, don't forget there is a solo-Kat sequel with wolf!Sherlock/human!John smut at the [Filthy Remix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1656764).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Another Day in the Office (Filthy Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656764) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13)




End file.
